Mother's Day
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: A one shot for Mother's Day. Fair warning Helen Plum is bashed around. THIS IS NOW A 2 CHAPTER SHORT!;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Fair warning there will be Helen bashing in this one shot.

Mother's Day

This was her first Mother's Day that she would be spending alone. Her ungrateful children decided that they wanted to spend it with other people. They didn't care that she had suffered bringing both of those brats into this world. No, they wanted to spend it with their in-laws. Her own mother went with Stephanie and that thug. Her husband, who should be showering her with flowers and gifts for bearing his children, went too.

Helen went to mass and pinned the carnation they gave to all mothers and expectant mother, to her dress. She sat in her usual pew when something caught her eye. When she looked to her left she began to shake. There was Stephanie, the thug, and his entire family. Her husband and mother was sitting with them as well.

The cantor stepped up to the microphone and announced the processional hymn, and the page it could be found on. They all stood and began to sing as mass started. Helen just shook her head and followed suit.

Father Mike began the service with a blessing on all of the mothers and mothers to be. As the service droned on Helen went through all of the motions that had been ingrained into her from birth.

When Father Mike offered the sign of peace she looked to her left as she was shaking hands and kissing cheeks, of those around her. She caught sight of her daughter, and saw that she was wearing a carnation as well.

"Why me?!" she yelled, instead of the standard "peace be with you." Everyone stopped and looked at her for a short moment before continuing on with the ritual.

She couldn't believe her eyes. This could not be happening! Stephanie could not be having a child with that thug. That child will never be a grandchild of hers.

After mass was over everyone made their way to the back of the church. Helen watched in shock as Stephanie and that man shook hands with the priest, she could hear him congratulating them and offer them a blessing. They even accepted it. Helen stormed past all of them and into the parking lot. She stood next to her car, and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Mom," Stephanie began, "What was that all about during mass? We invited you to join us today, but you are the one who turned us down."

"You...You...grrrr! Are you seriously having a child with that drug dealing murdering thug?! What is wrong with you?! Everyone one is going to tell me how you've embarrassed me yet again! Not only is he a thug, but he's not even Italian or Hungarian! Why do you do things like this to me? Then you abandon me on Mother's Day of all things! You ungrateful little slut! I knew I should have made you marry Morelli when you were 16! I mean you let him play choo choo when you were 6!"

Ranger came up behind Stephanie, put his arms around his wife, and began to speak in a low menacing voice.

"Mrs. Plum, if you ever speak about my wife that way again, I will not be held accountable for my reaction. Against my better judgment an invitation was extended to you to spend the day with us, you made the choice to decline. We are celebrating the child that we created today, and wanted to make it special by including our families. This has not been an easy pregnancy for Steph, and I will not let you make things worse for her and our son by upsetting her. We wanted to tell everyone today before mass that in four months there will be a new member of the family, but as far as I am concerned, you are not family. You couldn't even be bothered to come to our wedding, that was held right here in this church. I suggest you keep our names off your lips, because if I hear even one bit of gossip bad mouthing us, I will know where it came from, and you will pay the price for it."

"Are you threatening me?" Helen screeched.

"No threat, just a promise," he informed her as they walked away.

Her mother and Frank looked at her in disgust.

"How did I end up with a daughter who has a huge stick in her ass? You wanted your daughters to spend the day worshiping you, and the fact that you gave birth to them, but did you even once think that they may have something to celebrate as well? Hell, did you even wish me, your own mother, a Happy Mother's Day? No, you did not!" her mother screamed at her, and stormed away.

Frank spoke up. "Helen I am so ashamed of you! I hope your precious Burg makes you feel like a mother, because I can guarantee that our daughters will never come around you again. Count yourself lucky that Carlos walked away when he did, because I wouldn't have even tried to stop him. What the hell do you mean by choo choo, and what happened to Stephanie at 16? What did Morelli do to her?"

Helen just stood there doing her fish impression, when Edna began to talk.

"You mean she never told you about Morelli molesting her at 6, then basically raping her at 16 and writing it all over town on bathroom walls. She punished Stephanie for both incidents. She never told you why she kept pushing him on her?!"

Frank looked at his wife then stormed away.

"Helen, I would go home and not say a word to anyone. I am moving out, and I would expect Frank to have a few things to say to you when he get home."

Helen looked up and realized that almost the entire congregation was there and had heard everything.

She threw her head back and hollered, "Why Me?!"

A/N I do hope everyone who celebrates today has a Happy Mother's Day!

We all know Helen won't be! ;)

Thank You Maggie!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Ok, after some requests, some demands, and a few you have to have another chapter's. Here is the ending for Mother's Day! Any and all mistakes are mine. This chapter didn't get the chance to be fixed up. ;)

Mother's Day

I couldn't believe it! Why me! Stephanie was having a baby with that thug! My own Mother had mkved out, and Frank was threatening me with divorce if I don't apologize to them and mean it. I did nothing wrong! She was embarrassing me!

I was in the deli when Angie and Bella Morelli came up to me and Angie slapped me across the face. Me, she slapped me and began yelling.

"You never told any of us what Joey did to Stephanie! What kind of mother are you?! She deserves better than that! Probably, both of them could've used some kind of help when they were little, then the Tasty Pastry wouldn't have happened! You not only screwed up your own child, but mine too! We could've gotten him help then! Bella put the eye on her!"

Bella looked at me and slowly raised her finger to her eye, and began muttering in Italian. I began to sweat, I was in trouble. There were congregants from our parish there watching every move Bella made. They nodded their heads in agreement with her.

She finished cursing me and walked away, leaning on Angie for support. I looked around, and the members of our church began to walk away shaking their heads.

I didn't feel any different, so I don't think the curse worked. I went to the checkout with my items and heard a snicker. I just shook my head and made my way home.

Once I got home and put my purchases away I went into the bathroom to clean up a little. I looked in the mirror and screamed! My skin was bright orange and my hair was green!

"I'm a freakin Ompa Loompa! Why me!"

A/N I hope you enjoyed that one! I had fun with it!


End file.
